Watching Over Me
by Aurorasaur
Summary: After the Winter War everythings changed. Ichigo used Final Getsuga and was slowly losing his soul reaper powers. Everyone has to watch in silence since there is nothing they can do. A year later and Ichigo can finally get his powers back but he notices how different his Boyfriend is and now new enemies appear.


[ IchiHitsu]

Chapter 1

This was hard for him to watch; to experience. He couldn't say he felt all that happy to know it was happening, that his boyfriend was losing his powers slowly and that he was also losing his ability to see the Shinigami. When he found out it was by Rukia Kuchiki. Hitsugaya had been out for commission for about two weeks recovering from his injuries that now left a scar from his shoulder to his chest.

He had left his office and headed to the World of the Living despite his luitenant's and Rukia's cries not to since he was still injuried. He had confronted the Ryoka who finally told him the truth and the white haired Shinigami didn't want to believe it but he already knew it wasn't a lie.

At first he was mad to learn of this that Ichigo did Final Getsuga knowing he would lose his powers but it was only because it meant he would be losing his Shinigami powers.

Despite him feeling pain and alittle anger he knew Ichigo was going through alot more and decided to stay with him. He didn't know when he would be losing his powers and he wanted to get all the time he could have with his boyfriend.

The two got together sometime after the Kusaka Incident. Hitsugaya had been visiting his friend's grave when Ichigo found him. He thought maybe Rangiku had told him since she's been here with him before or that he followed his Reiatsu to find him. Ichigo had showed deep concern for his wound that Kusaka had caused in their final duel and the white haired Shinigami told him he was fine and then Ichigo confessed to him and Hitsugaya felt the same way so they began seeing one another.

They didn't start officially dating until they had their second date and Hitsugaya felt happy, truely happy.

A month or so after the war, Ichigo still had his powers but hadn't lost them all just yet, but the Captain knew he was slowly losing them. There was a rebellion with the Zanpakutos thanks to Muramasa who had been defeated by Ichigo; he also defeated the leader who had caused the Regais.

Hitsugaya blamed himself over Momo's coma. Ichigo told him it wasn't his fault and that Aizen had tricked him. He also would reassure him that Momo would get better and Hitsugaya honestly believed him.

Hitsugaya decided from there he would begin training to get stronger. His weakness had gotten his sister killed and he couldn't do anything against Aizen so he wanted to get stronger.

The Captain's Meeting that day was about the issue of one certain Subsititute Shinigami.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Everyone had recovered by this point some didn't. . .

Not all of it was physical wounds however most were emotional. Komamura and Hisagi were still not themselves with the lost of Tousen Kaname; they realized he had been a traitor but he was someone close to them. Rangiku and Kira were not back to normal with the lost of Gin knowing he had only done all of this to protect Rangiku. His luitenant had been at a lost of words at the hard truth and Hitsugaya was out of commission before he returned to try and help her.

Last but not least was Momo, his childhood friend was now in a coma. Both Physical and emotional damage had been done to her at the death of her ex-Captain; thanks to Ichigo's hands. Hitsugaya had been tricked and stabbed her instead of Aizen and he hated himself for it, so he didn't normally go to see her feeling he lost that right to see her. Unohana did still tell her of her condition and he would only simply listen.

That day they were talking about what action they could take to help recover his soul reaper powers or even if it was what they wanted. Someone; ahem Mayuri; had to make the comment that Ichigo disobeyed orders and went to Hueco Mundo to save Inoue Orihime so he was trying to bring up the point NOT to do anything.

Hitsugaya felt he had to defend Ichigo; as his boyfriend and as a Captain who believed Ichigo has done alot for them. He stepped forward out of his spot and looked at Head Captain, " Sir, there must be something we can do." He asked before looking at the Captain of the 11th Division, " Mayuri I disagree with your choice of words. Ichigo has done alot for us. He ended the war, he's defeated the Bount's leader, defeated Muramasa, stopped the Regais. He's done so much and yes he went to Hueco Mundo but that was to save Orihime Inoue. Who has been a great help to us too and still is. Who knows what would happen if she was gone. Most of us wouldn't be here now." Hitsugaya explained looking back at the Head Captain who was listening to him truely.

" He has been nothing but trouble since he first invaded the Soul Society to save Kuchiki." Mayuri protested stepping forward as well, " Yes Kuchiki was wrongly convicted and almost executed but still!" He added then glared at the young white haired Captain, " Besides you are biased! You are dating him arn't you!?" He questioned.

" Yes but i'm not just defending him for that reason Mayuri-taicho. Not just me feels this way right?" Hitsugaya asked looking around then the sound of a cane hit the floor echoing throughout the room causing them to look at the Head Captain.

" Hitsugaya-taicho is right but we will discuss this topic more later, we have more issues to talk about. Hitsugaya-taicho your squad as well as Rukia Kuchiki will be in charge of taking out the hollows in Karakura Town. Hitsugaya-taicho and Rukia Kuchiki will head to Karakura Town for the next two days. Orihime Inoue as allowed you two to stay there. This meeting is dismissed." The old man explained as they all began to head out of the room.

Hitsugaya had came back to his division to see Rangiku was up and looked at her, " Ah Rangiku it's good you are up. How are you feeling?" He asked. He had been alittle leniant on the poor woman seeing she lost the man she loved was hard so he didn't yell at her and let her do what she needed to do, but that had been months ago too so he knew she needed to get her things together even if he did feel bad.

" I'm doing better Captain. How are you, you haven't went to visit Hinamori in a while." She said as he sighed.

" I just. . .I rather not I got work to do and so do you. Head Captain as asked for Squad 10 and Rukia Kuchiki to handle the hollows in Karakura Town and I'm to be sent there for the next two days so while i'm gone. I wish for you to handle things here. If you are alright with that?" He asked.

" Yes Captain. I've been neglecting my duties for awhile now and I know you've been hesitant with me and. . .I thank you so I will keep things up and running here while you are away." The buxom woman smiled weakly, " Anyway you're gonna be seeing Ichigo-kun right? Rukia's been telling me he's starting to lose more of his powers so he doesn't have much more time." She said sadly.

" I know. . ." He said, already knowing of this and really trying to show as much emotion as he wanted to. He hated talking about it since there was no sure way of knowing if Head Captain would start looking for a way for them to bring his powers back or even if they could for that matter.

" I'm sorry Captain I know this is hard for you." She said.

" As it is for everyone else and Ichigo. He's going through it, either way i'm planning to spend time with him while i'm there. Hopefully his powers last alittle longer." He said as the woman hugged him from behind.

" Captain. . .you are strong I have no doubt in that but it's not good for you to be strong for so long. With Hinamori. . .and now this. . ." She said as he pushed her away and turned to look at her.

" Rangiku. I'm fine. I must head out now." He said as he went to grab some of his things before heading out to meet up with Rukia.

It was quiet when they headed through the Sekaimon to the World of The Living and headed towards to Orihime's home. It was snowing too so of course the Captain felt more calm when it snowed. The two knew where Orihime's home was because at one point they both stayed there. They knocked on the door being greeted by the oranged haired woman who smiled and pulled them both into a hug.

" It's good to see you two.~ You are doing fine yes?" She asked, " Oh your Gigais are here as well." She added.

" Yes Inoue we're both fine." The raven haired woman answered as they came inside being greeted by the familar Reiatsu who belonged to the orange haired Subsititute Shinigami. Ichigo was sitting in the living room when the two walked in; and Hitsugaya could notices how much longer his orange hair long than it usually was; maybe that was from when he used Final Getsuga. Ichigo came up smiling; though both Hitsugaya and Ichigo could tell it was a weak smile. The two got into their Gigais and sat down.

Ichigo pulled Hitsugaya into his arms kissing his forehead, " Hey Toshiro.~" He greeted then looked at Ruki ruffling her hair which made her mad, " Hey Rukia." He added.

" Hey don't mess my hair up!" Rukia commented smacking him abit before going to fix up her hair.

Hitsugaya nearly got hit but Ichigo blocked him making sure Rukia smacked him and not the smaller Captain. Hitsugaya wouldn't have minded it though he wanted to stay where he was knowing he wouldn't be able to get to see him anymore. He really hated thinking about it because he knew if he kept thinking of it then that would upset Ichigo and everyone else and he didn't want that.

So the white haired male pulled back fixing himself up abit, " Well it's good to see you two as well. Where's Rangiku-san? I'm surprised she isn't here as well?" Ichigo asked.

" She back in the Soul Society she's gonna be taking care of things while i'm here." Hitsugaya asnwered before looking at his boyfriend, " What? Am I not enough?" He asked teasingly.

" No, no of course you are. Just the last few times you were here she was with you." Ichigo said hugging his small boyfriend once again.

" It's good you both are here. Rukia can room with me and Toshiro can have the extra bedroom." Orihime said.

" Hmmm. . .actually Inoue i'm gonna stay at Ichigo's. Rukia can take the extra room. Well that's alright with you right Ichigo?" Hitsugaya said as he looked at the other male.

" Umm, yeah sure it's not problem for you to stay the night. My family loves you so you are more than welcome to." Ichigo said taking his hand as they sat down.

" Umm alright then i'll just take the extra room then Orihime." Rukia smiled, she figured out it would be ok since the two were dating and would want time together speaking of what was happening. Hitsugaya would start getting busy with work and hollow killing that he won't exactly be able to see Ichigo for awhile.

And Ichigo. . .

Well he was losing his powers and soon won't be able to see him and with Hitsugaya being a Captain with high Reiatsu he will stop seeing the white haired Shinigami sooner than he would stop seeing Rukia and Hitsugaya knew that having been told by Ukitake.

So Rukia was happy to give them their time alone together. She could respect it and honestly she knew they wouldn't just leave so she should give them a push, " Hey Orihime while i'm here we need to go shopping or something, oh why not go now since there's no hollows at the moment." She said, " Oh you boys probably wouldn't want to do that would you? So you two could do something else together." She added looking at the two boys.

Hitsugaya noticed what she was doing; very clever really and he was gonna take that bait, " Yeah no I'm not all about shopping so you two have fun with that. Me and Ichigo will just have to do something else won't we?" The Captain said looking at his boyfriend who seemed to catch on right then.

" Oh yeah. We can meet up later after that though." Ichigo suggested, " Maybe though. If we answer. Besides you two might go shopping crazy and make us carry the bags so wait no thanks." He added.

Hitsugaya blushed at his comment though just listened, " Well you boys would want to hold a lady's bags for them. It's gentlemenly." Rukia added.

" Well Kuchiki just don't go too crazy and if you sense a hollow-" Hitsugaya began.

" Yes I know sir, I'll go after it." She added in as he nodded and got up.

" Let's go Kurosaki. I still have to drop my things at your place." Hitsugaya said as he got up with Ichigo following behind him as the two waved bye before heading out.

" So how's everything in the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

" Same really everyone's recovered good and everyone's doing good." Hitsugaya said as he felt the hand holding his tighten.

" That's good. I wish I could go see them but I know i'm running out of time. Soon I won't be able to see your beautiful face." He said stopping and letting go of the other's hand and bring his hand up to rest on the other's cheek as he rubbed it with his thumb. The Captain was now starting to feel bummed and he didn't want to. He brought his hand and rested it ontop of Ichigo's.

" Let's not think of that. Let's worry about the now Ichigo after all Kuchiki gave us some time to spend together and I plan to spend it with you. When we dropped my stuff off we can go out and do something." Hitsugaya said looking at him.

" Like a date?" The oranged haired teen suggested.

" Of course that's what i'm talking about doing after all. But you know all about Karakura Town than me so i'm gonna have to have you plan it." Hitsugaya said as the other took both of his hands inbetween his and kissed them wanting to keep them warm even knowing that Hitsugaya never got too cold thanks to be the weilder of the strongest Ice-based Zanpakuto. He just wanted to touch and hold him as much as he could.

" Of course I'll plan our date." Ichigo chuckled giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek not minding at all that Hitsugaya gave him that responsibility. He knew the other didn't know Karakura Town as much as Ichigo did.

But he unaware that Hitsugaya had another reason to push it to him.

It was because then Ichigo wouldn't be thinking about his powers disappearing and get all sad on him because then Hitsugaya would only become sad about it too and his mood would be ruined and he definitely didn't want that.

" Well come on let's go to your house so I can set my things down then we'll head out." The other said as they began to head back to Ichigo's house. While they walked Ichigo was thinking of what they could do for a date. It was snowing so Hitsugaya would be happy with anything to do in the snow as long as it wasn't childish like building a snowman or something. He thought maybe taking him to that hot chocolate place that recently opened up.

Well it was more of a cafe that just had hot chocolate but it had tea and more other options so he felt his boyfriend would like it. Seeing he loved drinking all kinds of teas.

Once they got to the house they walked inside being greeted by Ichigo's father, " Hey Toshiro. It's good to see you again. It's been awhile." Isshin commented as Ichigo's two sisters looking at him.

" Is it alright if Toshiro stays with us for the next. . ." Ichigo stopped and looked at Hitsugaya not knowing how long he was staying.

" The next two days. My place has gotten termites and it's getting fixed right now." Hitsugaya explained further.

" Yes you can stay here. This is your second home after all." Isshin smiled as Hitsugaya dipped his head.

" Thank you. Come on Ichigo." He said as the two headed upstairs to the orange haired teen's room. He placed his things by Ichigo's bed feeling arms wrap around him and looked to see the other was holding him close face buried in his snowy white hair.

" I love you Toshiro." Ichigo said as Hitsugaya pushed so he would sit down and stepped in the gap between his legs wrapping his arms around him.

" I love you too Ichigo." Hitsugaya said. Admittedly he couldn't say 'I love you' so easily as he could now. When Ichigo told him those three words the first time Hitsugaya got nervous and awkward. It was after their fifth date which they had went to this festival together and when he said it Hitsugaya didn't say it back.

He was afraid to really; the last person he said I love you too in that way was Kusaka and he died but most importantly he just wasn't someone who could say it so soon but he had. He had told Ichigo that he had a great face which Ichigo laughed at that and reassured he didn't have to say it he didn't the same which Hitsugaya reassured him that he did.

That was why this was so hard for the both of them. Ichigo was losing his powers and ability to see ghosts and Hitsugaya was a ghost and a Captain so he would stop seeing Hitsugaya sooner. Hitsugaya could tell he was close to having all of his powers gone. At this point he couldn't even leave his body no more or summon his Zanpakuto. His powers were mostly trying to keep his ability up and he was glad for that.

" Hey come on let's go I have a place we can go too." Ichigo said as he got up and took his boyfriend's hand ready to head out of the house and onto the streets once more, " Since it's cold we can go to this cafe that has tea, hot chocolate and all kinds of other things there. I know you love all kinds of different teas so you can try some there." He explained smiling at his boyfriend.

" That sounds good to me just lead the way." Hitsugaya said, it wasn't much but he didn't mind he was with his boyfriend so it was fine. He didn't even see that Ichigo had stopped before he felt something cold hit his back and he turned to see Ichigo holding a snowball in his hands, " Did you. . .?" He asked.

" Yep, what are you gonna do about it Toshiro?~" Ichigo teased as the other smirked abit.

" You know snow and ice is my domain and you challenging me in my domain will get you killed Ichigo.~" Hitsugaya said quickly scooping up some snow before ducking to dodge the snowball Ichigo threw and he pacted the snow together before throwing it at the other who got hit in the shoulder.

" Well you are my Yuki-hime afterall.~" Ichigo chuckled dodging the second snowball.

" You know I don't like that nickname!" The Captain said.

" Well I think it's cute just as you are.~" Ichigo teased as his boyfriend blushed at that comment. He did know Hitsugaya did get embarrassed easily and knowing it was because of him it was better.~

" Oh yeah Strawberry?" He said once again and got to throwing the snowball in his hand hitting Ichigo in the face next though he didn't mean for it to hit, " Oh oops my bad." He said as Ichigo rubbed the cold snow out of his face shivering at the cold.

" You meant for that to happen.~ I'm so gonna get you now." Ichigo said with a hint of playfulness in his tone as he started to head towards the other who turned.

" Like I said Ichigo this is my battlefield and you can't get me." Hitsugaya said as he took off. Yes he was being playful back and maybe someone who knew him would be shocked to see him playing around like this but he wanted to since this was probably the last moments they would have together.

Just until they would find a way to get his powers back.

And who knew when that would be. . .

He turned and hid behind a tree when Ichigo hadn't been looking and grabbed some snow and aimed to throw it at Ichigo which he missed completely when Ichigo had noticed it and moved out of the way. Having side-stepped behind him which surprised the Captain that he was able to do that but he could tell it took alot out of Ichigo seeing he nearly collapsed so the Captain caught him before he could.

" Ichigo you alright?" He asked with worried teal eyes as he looked for any signs of Ichigo being injuried or something.

" Oh. . .i'm fine Toshiro. I probably shouldn't of side-stepped that took so much energy out of me I'm just tired. . .just give me a moment." Ichigo reassure him.

" Here let's go sit somewhere so you can get your energy back." The white haired male said leading his boyfriend to the bench that was close by and sat the other down and looked down at him. He did think it was a bad idea to push his boyfriend like that knowing how he was already losing his powers and such and he felt bad.

Ichigo had noticed how the other had became quiet and he knew he was thinking this was his fault. The orange haired teen wrapped his arms around Toshiro and brought him close, " Hey it's not your fault Toshiro. I decided to do that and besides i'm fine." Ichigo reassured him as he looked up at him and brought one hand up to brush his boyfriend's cheek, " I don't want you to worry about me alright?" He said softly.

" I can't help but worry about you Ichigo. I should've realized you were probably not in the best condition with. . .losing your powers. It must be taking all your energy just to be able to see me and everyone else when we're not in our Gigais." The white haired male said stopping a moment.

Damn he didn't want to get like this but it was just coming out.

" I'm strong Toshiro I can handle this just fine." He said kissing his cheek, " I love you and i'm happy you are worried for me but don't be." He said giving him a squeeze.

" I'm sorry. . .this is suppose to be a date for us but I keep ruining it with my mood." The white haired male apologized.

" No, no it's fine Toshiro. It was my fault for side-stepping that and worrying you. Now come on let's head to the cafe i'm cold so i'll just say you won this match, but next time that won't be the case." Ichigo said trying to change the topic.

His boyfriend chuckled at that, " Well you'll just have to try much better next time and you might win next time. But yeah it won't be so good for you to freeze so come on." He said pulling back and taking his hand instead.

Ichigo got up and lead them to the cafe he had been telling Hitsugaya about. Ichigo ordered a Hot Chocolate latte since he had been cold while Hitsugaya ordered Herbal Tea and got these little biscuits for them both to share.

" So how's Rangiku-san? Momo? Has she woken up yet?" Ichigo asked.

" Rangiku's fine now it seems that she has gotten over Gin and the truth about him." Hitsugaya said as he held the cup of tea in his hands looking down at the beverage, " Momo. . .I don't know if there is any changes but I know she hasn't woken up yet. I haven't gone to see her at all. I just. . .with knowing I had hurt her." He said as Ichigo held his other hand.

Ichigo knew the truth on what actually happened with Momo during the Winter War. Hitsugaya had cut her down on purpose because she had became a traitor siding with Aizen. Hitsugaya's shock and anger had caused him to black out for a moment in blind rage wanting to cut Aizen down but Momo got in the way and Hitsugaya didn't hesitant in stabbing her and when he came too he had blood on his blade and remembered he had hurt Momo but he didn't remember her treachery.

No one thought to tell him seeing he was already under alot of stress as it was and Ichigo knew he would hate himself more than he already does now and he wouldn't know what to do with that information that Momo had betrayed him and the Soul Society. Rangiku had thought to not tell him while Ichigo honestly thought he should be told so he wouldn't hate himself anymore. Momo had betrayed the Soul Society and she was then considered an enemy so Hitsugaya had to do what he needed to do.

That was why Unohana wasn't exactly doing alot for Momo, yes she was keeping her alive and if something was going on she would check up on her but that was for the Captain's benefit. When he woke up he freaked and wanted to know if she was alright so Unohana told him she was in a coma and that they were doing everything and hopefully she would pull through. If she did pull through then she would be inprisoned so she asked for either Ichigo or Rangiku to tell Hitsugaya about her betrayal.

But they just couldn't do that. . .

Ichigo really didn't like Momo to be honest; yes he knew Toshiro and Momo grew up together, but she did nothing but make his boyfriend worry about her and all she cared about was Aizen. She betrayed the Soul Society, betrayed Hitsugaya and all for a man who caused nothing but trouble and destruction. Ichigo knew she would have gone to the ends of the earth for him.

" Toshiro it's not your fault Momo is strong and she'll get better." Ichigo said bringing his hand up to his lips and kissed the back of them.

" I hurt her though and she might not make it. . .I mean it's been about two months since the war and she hasn't shown any signs of waking up." Hitsugaya said as Ichigo felt guilty about wanting to tell him this.

" Toshiro. . .she betrayed the Soul Society. . .she chose to fight on Aizen's side and in a blind rage you blacked out and hurt her because she had betrayed the Soul Society." Ichigo explained as Hitsugaya looked at him.

" No. . .Ichigo why would you say that?" He asked softly, he couldn't believe that, but he did know he blacked out and woke up and saw Momo being impaled by his Zanpakuto. He had thought he got Aizen but instead he got Momo instead and he assumed it was because of Aizen's Zanpakuto. That it gave him the illusion that he had stabbed Aizen but woke up and found it was Momo instead.

But now. . .he was remembering something else.

He heard a voice in his head, " _Master. . .he's not lying. That girl betrayed you and the Soul Society. . .I'm sorry you blacked out because of how angry you were towards Aizen and the girl._ " Hyourinmaru's voice rang in his his ears as he remembered most of it.

Momo reaching out for her Zanpakuto and pointing it at him talking about how Aizen wasn't the villian that it was Gin and the Soul Society's fault.

And that was all before he came back seeing the blood and Momo being stabbed.

" Gods. . .she did betray us all. . .why has Unohana-taicho been. . .?" He questioned before Ichigo added in.

" She's been doing it for you. You were stressed and dealing with her would only add on. Rangiku thought it would be best that you didn't feel that way and put yourself down. We know she meant alot to you." The orange haired teen explained, " Toshiro i'm sorry I thought to tell you when you first woke up since if she does wake up she's gonna be arrested. She's no longer the girl you knew long ago. Aizen poisoned her and she'll be nothing but Aizen's puppet now." He added softly looking at his boyfriend's face.

" As much as I don't. . .want to admit it. . ." Hitsugaya said pausing for a moment, " I know she's no longer the girl I knew. We don't know of her condition but if she does wake up she'll probably try to free Aizen from his inprisonment. . .her being arrested and put away would be the right thing to do. . .Ichigo, thank you for telling me. Rangiku may have thought she was protecting me but i'm not Captain for nothing and it's a harsh truth but I'll have to realize I struck her down because she was an enemy." He said, " But why don't I remember most of it?" He asked.

" Unohana said it was the shock and pure rage. I saw your eyes gain a dark look and you just stabbed her. That was when you went after Aizen and got struck down." Ichigo explained further as he scooted closer to him, " I'm sorry again." He said kissing his cheek.

" It's ok. . .I don't want to talk about her any further. I want to just spend this time with you. Actually. . .can we head back to your house?" Hitsugaya asked blushing abit.

Ichigo noticed the blush and smirked abit knowing what the other was thinking, " Yeah we can head out. Let me pay for this and we can head back." He said getting up and heading over to the counter to pay before coming back with the woman behind the counter wishing them a good day before he took his boyfriend's hand and lead them back to his house and up the stairs to his room. Which Yuzu told them that they planned on going out and Ichigo just let her know for them to go on ahead and that him and Hitsugaya would just order something out later.

The orange haired Subsititute Shinigami did think it worked out that they were leaving so they wouldn't be interrupted them while they were trying to have. . .relations.

He remembered one time that Karin walked in on them wanting to let them know that dinner was done and well she saw them immediately apologizing before hurrying out. That was when Ichigo's family figured out they were dating. The small Shinigami Captain had been embarrassed about it which Ichigo thought it was cute.

[ Slight lemon warning]

When they got to Ichigo's room Ichigo pushed his boyfriend to the bed and got over top of him and kissed him deeply as he ran his hands down the other's chest and to his hips. Hitsugaya did seem to love when he did that letting out a soft sigh.

Hitsugaya lean down kissing Ichigo's neck before leaning back wanting to take off his boyfriend's white shirt which Ichigo helped out with letting it fall to the ground. Hitsugaya always did like seeing his chest. It was more muscular than his but he didn't mind since he got to enjoy it on his boyfriend.

Ichigo chuckled, " Like what you see Toshiro?~" He smirked before going to take off The Captain's black shirt he always wore and let it join his shirt on the floor. Ichigo noticed the scar from his shoulder to his chest and saw it was mostly healed. He hated how Hitsugaya had this scar to remind him of the war for the rest of his life. He didn't deserve any scars. He also had a scar on his hip that was from Kusaka when he came back. He leaned down kissing the scar on his shoulder earning a soft sound that sounded like a moan from his boyfriend, " Does it hurt?" He asked worried that might be the reason.

" N-no just sensitive." The other reassured him.

" Oh, You're scar sensitive.~" Ichigo purred kissing his neck before kissing the scar on his shoulder and dragging it down the part of his skin that lead to his chest. He began to go lower until he was to the other's nipple and sucked it earning the other's breath hitching at the action he was causing him. Ichigo did love that he got to do this to the Captain; the same Captain who wasn't much of a sexual person. That he got to do this and he was the first to do this made him happy. He grinded against the other just abit wanting some little friction with the other as he continued to suck his nipple letting his hand play with the other one. The white haired male bit his lip trying to hold back a moan, " Oh no, no Toshiro.~ No holding back any moans. It's just us here." He said looking at him.

Hitsugaya did blush and nodded as they got into it. Hitsugaya held onto Ichigo as the other thrusted into him making love with his boyfriend. Ichigo wanted to make this extra special seeing this could be the last time they are able to do this.

Once they both climaxed Ichigo nearly collapsed onto the other though caught himself so he wouldn't hurt the other. Instead he collapsed next to him panting abit same as the other and wrapped his arms around him and brought him close to him, " I love you Toshiro, so very much." Ichigo said.

" I. . .I love you too Ichigo." Hitsugaya said after he had regained his breathing, after making love to his boyfriend he did become alittle emotional, " I don't want to go anywhere. . ." He said softly.

Ichigo knew what he had meant by that and he wrapped his arms around his tighter and buried his face into the soft, snowy white hair, " I'm sorry Toshiro it's my fault. I take full blame for me losing my powers. If I knew of a way to go back and beat Aizen another way then I would. You must be mad at me huh?" He asked.

" I was but I'm not mad anymore i'm just. . .sad more. I want to spend as much time as I can with you before. . ." He said but stopped unable to finish that sentence, " But after these two days go I have to go back and get back to work and who knows you can lose all the rest of your powers while i'm gone. . .I want to be the last person you see. I want you to get to be able to see me before that happens."

" You know i'll get to see you if you stay in your Gigai. So i'll get to see you alot longer unless you leave your Gigai then I won't, but I haven't lost my powers yet Toshiro so i'm not going anywhere." He smiled at him looking at him seeing the other shake abit before choking out a sob, " Oh Toshiro." He said hugging him closer.

He had seen Hitsugaya cry before that was after Kusaka which he broke down abit and Ichigo cheered him up and let him regain his composure before they headed back, " This war has just been awful. . .!" Hitsugaya sobbed, " I-I don't think I can handle it or this for that matter!" The white haire Captain said. Honestly he wasn't sad about Momo no more, it was Ichigo he was the most sad about and losing him he didn't want that after all.

" You know we'll think of something and in no time I'll have my powers back and we'll be together again. So just think of this as a temporary sepearation, but I will still always love you no matter how far we are from each other or if we won't get to see one another. I will always be your's." Ichigo reassured him before making him look at him and gave him a couple of kisses on the lips as he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

" I. . .I love you so much Ichigo." Hitsugaya said alittle more calmer now even with the tears still falling down.

" I love you too Toshiro." He said kissing him once more before nuzzling into him keeping him close. The two were tired and Ichigo could tell his boyfriend wanted nothing more than to sleep in his arms so he was happy to hold him and stroke his back softly.

Hitsugaya couldn't resist closing his eyes, he just felt so relaxed right then so he shut his eyes and smiled softly, " Mmm. . .night Ichigo. . ."

" Night Toshiro, sweet dreams and make sure to dream about me." Ichigo chuckled as Hitsugaya slowly fell asleep and Ichigo decided to stay awake and watch his lover sleep. He just wasn't ready to sleep and he was remembering when Hitsugaya took down his childhood friend. He knew that wasn't his lover it was a colder, dark entity that was residing in his lover.

 _" Shiro-chan. . .stop trying to hurt Captain Aizen. He isn't the bad guy. Gin Ichimaru and the rest of The Soul Society. In fact he's trying to expose the Soul Society for what it is and you should be on our side, but I know that won't happen so I have to kill you." Momo said grabbing her Zanpakuto and pointing it at Hitsugaya who was looking down and his eyes were covered by shadows despite how it was sunny out._

 _He looked up a dark, cold and angry look in his teal eyes as he held onto Hyourinmaru still in his bankai. Ichigo could sense the dark Reiatsu leaking out of his boyfriend as he began to head towards Momo, " Then. . .I have no choice. You are an enemy and I_ _ **will**_ _strike you down! " He growled as she tried to react and miss but he was too fast and he stabbed her through her chest with a cold look in his eyes._

 _" S-Shiro. . .you actually did it. . .!" Momo said shocked before Hitsugaya's eyes returned to normal._

 _" W-wait. . .M-Momo. . .?" He said shocked as she collapsed before he heard Aizen laughing._

 _" You finally killed her Hitsugaya-kun that annoying thorn at my side. She was a nuisance and fighting for me in the end." Aizen laughed as Hitsugaya gritted his teeth before setting Momo somewhere coming back._

 _" Aizen. . .I'LL KILL YOU!" The white haired Captain screamed in a blind rage and he launched at Aizen._

 _" NO!" Ichigo and the other Captains who were currently still fighting screamed but it was too late Hitsugaya had been hit. Sliced in half Hitsugaya then fell hitting the ground before collapsing himself._

Ichigo felt he hadn't been himself in the moment he had stabbed Momo. Just that cold expression and that he didn't hesitant in taking down Momo frightened him so much. He wondered what it was really. He kept stroking his boyfriend's back starting to feel exhausted himself. He was focusing all his power into being able to see the Shinigami and sense for Hollows and now it was starting to take it's effect on the strawberry so he closed his eyes finding himself falling asleep as well.

x IchiHitsu x IchiHitsu x IchiHitsu x

The next morning Hitsugaya woke up due to his phone/hollow sensor going off and as much as he didn't want to get up he knew he had to. He would just leave his Gigai here with Ichigo while he goes to handle to Hollow.

First he needed to get out of his boyfriend's tight hold around him without waking him up. He did find it was hard to do so without waking his boyfriend up so he knew he would need to, " Ichigo." He called towards the other who only groaned sleepily his response before tightening his hold once more. Hitsugaya did just want to leave it to Kuchiki but he couldn't abandon his job, " Ichigo come on there's a Hollow close by and I need to take care of it. It was then that the Reiatsu coming from the Hollow was close by and it was strong. Ichigo did wake up then having sensed it. Hitsugaya thought maybe it was after Ichigo or something, " Ichigo hurry let go!" He said before he got out of Ichigo's hold not caring that his Gigai was not clothed before he got out of it appearing in his Shinigami uniform white haori blowing witht he wind, " Gigai get dressed for me." He commanded which he earned a nod from the body before he opened Ichigo's window.

" Toshiro wait!" Ichigo said before he looked out the window to see the hollow with wings, big hands and a whip-like tail growling at Toshiro, that was when he vision began to play tricks on his as Hitsugaya's Shinigami form started to fade on him, " _No! Not yet!_ " Ichigo growled to himself as he got dressed and ran out the door and he wished he could fight with the Captain but at this point he couldn't. Once he got outside the Hollow noticed Ichigo and smirked going after him instead. He saw that the Hollow raised his hand up ready to slam it down on the orange haired teen before Hitsugaya stopped it catching the gaint Hollow's hand in his own though he couldn't keep it from squeezing Ichigo.

" Oh no you don't!" Hitsugaya said, " Ichigo go you are in your normal body and if you get hit you can die and I rather not have you join the Soul Society just yet! Move!" He said Ichigo nodded moving out of the way before the Hollow brought his other hand down to hit the Captain when he wasn't paying attention and send him flying and crashing into a car.

" TOSHIRO!" Ichigo called as his vision blurred once more and Toshiro began to fade from his vision more.

" Tsugi no Mai. . ." A voice called as Ichigo saw Rukia standing there holding her sword out in front of her, " Hakuren!" She exclaimed as ice surged forward and engulfed the Hollow freezing them solid before shattering into pieces.

" Rukia!" Ichigo called as the raven haired Shinigami rushed to him.

" I'm sorry I'm late Ichigo. There was a Hollow close to Orihime's that we were taking care of. It wasn't putting up much of a fight but was trying to come here and I knew Captain Hitsugaya was in this area to deal with that one." She said as Orihime ran up to him.

" Are you alright Ichigo?!" She asked then looked as to where Hitsugaya had been thrown earlier, " Oh I'm gonna go check on Toshiro!" She said and ran toward the direction.

" I got to make sure he's ok before it's too late!" Ichigo said running after which told Rukia that the Captain was starting to fade in his vision.

Hitsugaya was laying against the car and grasped his head which was bleeding when he saw Orihime, Ichigo and Rukia running towards him. Orihime fell to his side and called for her little fairies or whatever they were to come heal him. Hitsugaya looked to Ichigo and saw that his eyes were wide.

" I. . .I can't see him anymore. . ." Ichigo called as he looked over to the orange circle that was; to him; healing nothing, but he knew his boyfriend was right there.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened and he couldn't believe it. Now, just right now that had to happen. Once he was healed up he got up. Orihime and Rukia looking at the white haired Captain with sadness in his eyes, " This is goodbye then Ichigo." He said softly, " Don't. . .let him know i'm leaving. I know he'll try to stop me but he can't hear or see me no more." The Captain ordered before hesitanting and leaning up planting a kiss onto his boyfriend's cheek though the other didn't feel it and Hitsugaya put Hyourinmaru into it's sheathe and walked back to Ichigo's house to get his Gigai.

" Is he alright Orihime?" Ichigo asked. as Orihime felt the tears fall.

" Yes he's fine. . .he's uhh. . ." She began not sure on what to say.

" He's a Captain. He'll be alright and he's in front of you right now. He's. . .sad about this too Ichigo." Rukia added in.

" Oh Toshiro. . .i'm sorry." Ichigo said falling to his knees and hiding his face into his hands as the two girls placed their hands onto his shoulders.

The Captain headed into his room where his Gigai was waiting and now fully dressed. Hitsugaya got into his body and pulled out an envelope out of his pocket and set it out on the nightstand by the bed and sighed before getting his things and sneaking out of the house and saw the two girls hugging his Strawberry. He had been wanting to be the last person Ichigo would see but Hitsugaya would be the first person the other had to say goodbye. In no time he wouldn't see Rukia either. He sighed and headed towards Orihime's. He could see Rukia had still slept in Orihime's room with her knowing well aware that Ichigo would stop seeing the Captain soon so they left him the room for when he came back here. He really did just want to be alone so he went into the room and closed the door.

Ichigo felt himself drained and asked for the two girls to leave him be. He knew they were only wishing to help him but he knew Hitsugaya had left earlier and he knew he must have came and got his stuff before leaving. He would talk to them later before he went back to his house being greeted by his two sisters only to ignore them and for his father to tell them to leave him be. Ichigo got to his room seeing his boyfriend's Gigai was gone too so he knew for a fact Hitsugaya didn't want to be around and feel sad or anything. He knew it was hard for his snowy dragon too and not just for himself.

He noticed the envelope on his nightstand and saw it had his name on it in his boyfriend's beautiful handwriting. He opened it up and took the letter out and began reading:

 _Ichigo,_

 _I'm not exactly good at these kinds of things so i'm gonna try my best with writing this alright? Well. . .I guess if you are reading this the enevitable as happened and your powers are gone completely. At first I was alittle pissed but after awhile I just couldn't find myself to stay pissed at you. I'm just more sad about this than anything and it hurts me too to see you suffer like this._

 _You've done everything for us; for me, that i'm not gonna stop trying to figure a way to get you your powers back. No matter how long it takes and I know i'm not the only one who thinks this. The other Captains and Head Captain too want to try to give you your powers back. It might take long so don't think we have forgotten you._

 _Don't think I can ever forget you either because I never will so don't you go forgetting me you hear! Just think of me alright? Like I guess when it snows or it's cold or something._

 _I'll think about you all the time too. You've done alot for me and I must thank you since I never really showed it. With Kusaka you tried to help me in the beginning but after you did and you were the shoulder I could cry on when I needed it and I wanted to be the shoulder you cried on when you needed it to because that's what boyfriends do for each other._

 _This is just a small seperation and in no time we'll be together again. I love you Ichigo Kurosaki._

 _\- Toshiro_

Ichigo smiled at the letter sitting down on his bed remembering the time they had yesterday and all the times they spent when they were together too. He remembered when they went to the beach though Hitsugaya did stay inside since he hated the heat but he did spend some time inside with him before he had been dragged back outside.

He remembered just alot of times they spent the night at each other's place. He would look forward to the day he got to see his boyfriend again.


End file.
